The Call
by Anamateia
Summary: Resposta ao desafio: Operação Fera-bit. Kai fala sobre a época em que acreditar ter cometido um dos maiores erros de sua vida. No Drama! Song-FIC.


**E aí, beleza?**

Sim, estou aqui para responder o desafio das feras-bit, proposto pela Nessa (sim, deixei assim de propósito, pois sei que ela fica irritada) Hiwatari, lá no grupo do facebook. Se trata do "triângulo" entre Dranzer X Kai X Black Dranzer.  
Demorei, mas cá estou. Antes de mais nada vamos aos disclaimer.

**Resposta ao desafio: Operação Fera-bit. **

**Beyblade não me pertence, fanfic sem a intenção de obter lucros. **

**A música usada se chama The Call e é da banda BackStreet Boys.**

**E o fidaputa que vier me encher o saco sobre a tradução literal da música citada, nem se dê ao trabalho de mandar review ou ler, se mandar review vou ser bem "gentil" e se for me encher o saco, tem um X no canto superior direito, vai lá, clique e seja feliz.**

Mas é isso, após esse recadinho bastante simpático vamos a fanfic.

**The Call**

_Let me tell you the story  
about the call that changed my destiny  
Me and my boys went out  
just to end up in misery  
_  
Quando cheguei a Rússia estava "tudo bem", era só o último campeonato e ir para casa, pronto, acabava tudo. Mas acabamos parando em um lugar que iria ser minha ruína.

_Was about to go home  
when there she was standing in front of me  
I said hi.  
I got a little place nearby, wanna go?_

Eu deveria ter ido a praça com meus amigos para ver a luta das outras equipes, deveria ter ficado na minha. Mas não, fui mexer no que estava quieto, fui reviver antigas memórias e cometi o erro mais estúpido da minha vida. Tudo por causa dela.

_I should've said no,  
someone's waiting for me  
But I called my girl up and said..._

Mas aí ela apareceu, não tive forças o bastante para ignorá-la. Tão perfeita, tão magnífica, tão tentadora. Eu queria o poder dela mais que tudo, queria ser o melhor. Tinha a certeza que só estando ao lado dela, eu conseguiria alcançar meu maior objetivo, ser o melhor.

_Listen baby I'm sorry_  
_Just wanna tell you don't worry_  
_I will be late,_  
_don't stay up and wait for me_  
_I Say again,_  
_you're dropping out,_  
_my battery is low_  
_Just so you know,_  
_we're going to a place nearby_  
_Gotta go!_

Sim, traí todos os meus amigos. Eu abandonei e decepcionei aquela que foi minha única amiga, antes dos Bladebreakers. Queria o impossível e fui burro o bastante para não acreditar que não conseguiria ao lado da minha própria fera-bit.

_Now two years gone, nothing's been won  
I can't take it back  
what's done is done  
One of her friends found out that  
she wasn't my only one  
And it eats me from inside  
that she's not by my side  
Just because I made that call and lied  
_  
Precisei sentir o gosto da derrota para aprender que nem sempre o caminho mais fácil é o tive que perder minha amiga para perceber o quanto ela era importante, mas toda ação tem sua reação.

Cometi esse erro e não pretendo fazê-lo de novo, pois agora aprendi que o caminho é duro e preciso acreditar em mim e na minha fera bit para ser o melhor naquilo que eu gosto.

Eu agradeço aos Bladebreakers e a Dranzer por terem aberto meus olhos e, principalmente, por me perdoarem.

Obrigado!

**FIM!**

Então, antes que alguns venham me encher o saco sobre a tradução da música a tia Ana vai explicar.

Sim, a letra fala de um casal. Mas ela também fala da traição e suas consequências, foi isso que eu quis mostrar! Bem, novamente, peço que tenham a mente aberta para não lerem apenas a situação literal da música.  
Meu objetivo nessa song-fic não era mostrar um Kai arrependido e nem como vítima. Quis mostrar o Kai que eu vi nas temporadas de beyblade que eu re-assisti, que é aquele que confessa que errou (na primeira temporada), mas também aprendeu a lição (na G-Revolution) até a sua batalha contra o Brooklyn, onde ele mostra que não só os Bladebreakers foram importantes, mas como ele e a Dranzer tiveram que unir forças para derrotar o Brooklyn.

Mas é isso, espero que com essa explicação vocês entendam o que eu quis dizer. No mais, espero que tenham gostado, está aí a minha resposta do desafio! Fiz o meu melhor.

Beijos a todos e até mais!

PS: Desculpem-me pelos erros eu tentei tirar todos.


End file.
